A glimps of Edward
by DreamingLillies
Summary: A scene from Eclipse that I really wanted to write in Edwards POV. A special kiss in a glimps of Edward.
1. A Special Kiss

**Hello people! Okay I was reading Eclipse (for like the 40th time) and I really wanted to write in Edwards POV for this scene. It is from page 42 to 45.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just borrowed the dialogue, the characters, and well everything else. But if I did own it, as I always say, there would be a lot more sex and Jacob would imprint on a girl named Jenna. (Hehehehe, thats me!)**

**Thank you so much Grace, I really am going to name my first born Lilly Grace! You're the absolute best!! And sorry this one was so full of mistakes, good thing I've got you! : D**

**Ahem...Enjoy!**

We were both silent until we got back to Charlie's. My mind was too busy buzzing with the information that Alice had seen to really attempt at small talk. I held her hand in my mine, driving with my left. My thumb rubbed tiny circles on the back of her hand while I debated on weather or not I should tell Bella. I could probably just get off saying that she had made the whole thing up… But my smart Bella wouldn't fall for a lie like that. Okay so maybe she would, especially if I said it.

Then I realized that were almost to her house so I had to make up my mind fast. I was going to lie, and hopefully it turned out more successful then the last time I did. But they both were for Bella, to keep her safe…

"Light homework load tonight," I commented. If I was going to lie and say nothing happened, I needed to act casual.

"Mmm," She assented.

"Do you suppose I'm allowed inside again?" I mused; I really had missed my Bella.

"Charlie didn't throw a fit when you picked me up for school." Thank god, I missed Bella entirely too much. Even though I still got to hold her against me every night, feel her body, hear her dreams, and hear my name… I shook my head slightly. It still wasn't enough; I needed her 24/7, forever and always. I knew I was going to give in soon and take her forever, last year had proven that I did not end up every well without her.

Once inside I followed Bella upstairs. I lounged on her bed, watching her every move. She was so beautiful it was hard not to stare all day long. She threw her bag down and sat on her computer desk, reading an email from her mother. As she sat there, waiting for the slow connection to awake (I had no idea why she wouldn't let me get her a laptop or at least a better cable line!) Her fingers got the better of her and she drummed them on the wooden desk.

Her hands were always so warm. I couldn't imagine the pleasure I would feel if those warm hands traveled over my ice cold body...warming me. Touching me, pleasuring me. She was driving me mad. She always wanted more, and I wanted it too. I wanted her so badly, her body so badly. But I couldn't and she knew that, but she still tried. It just made me want her more. She was basically risking her life just touching me, but no she decides that not enough danger and kisses me, and then wants more! I wanted to give in to her, wanted her so agonizingly much.

The non-existent melody as she tapped her fingers down on her desk was driving mad, in an aggravating way but it only made me want to stop her irritated hand with my lips. Then trail them up her arm to that delicious neck…

I silently got up from the bed and reached out my fingers and gripped her hand to stop the obnoxious movements. "Are we a little impatient today?" My face was inches from those luscious lips, lips I wanted to taste. Her eyes went glazed and she looked like she had been meaning to say something for her mouth opened slightly then closed and her heart sped up dramatically.

I could not resist my angel any longer, not that I particularly wanted too. I leaned down and kissed her pink lips. The feeling was indescribable. Her hot lips moving urgently on my cold ones made me want to groan and kiss her with as much convection that I could ever dream of, but I knew I couldn't. My lips moved gently on her urgent ones, I wanted to kiss her just a little more, but then I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself. My control did slip a little and I gave in a bit to a small part of my fantasies. I grabbed a fist full of her shinny hair, securing those lips on mine. If I could spend forever in this positions-or maybe a few others to-I would be in heaven. Her arms locked behind my neck, they felt so good lying there, much too good. I should've pulled away but I couldn't, I wanted her too much. My hand had a mind of its own as I lost mine in her scent and kisses, and lips, and noises, movements… My hand moved down to the small of her back, pressing her goddess body against mine. I worshiped her.

She shivered against me, making vibrations all over. It was so erotic that I knew that I had to stop, but I wanted her. My hands loosened in response, but then her warm silky tongue traced my bottom lip. I could feel every little crevasse of her sweet tongue; I wanted the whole thing in my mouth. I wanted to stroke it with my own. Taste it with my own, feel it with my own…

I pulled her face away, breaking her hold around my neck easily.

I chuckled once, my voice a little deeper then normal. I couldn't look at her yet. She was too much. I did not deserve such an angel.

"Ah, Bella." I sighed. What I wouldn't give to be human and be able to do what ever I desired, to fill out all my fantasies. To kiss her without the thought of how easy it would be to kill her and taste her sweet blood. To lay her on her bed and lift up her shirt and see those torturous breasts that teased me so. To let her do whatever she wished with me, to let me lick from her belly button to her ear. To nip at her, hold as tight as I could, squeeze whatever I could reach…

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." She quipped.

Ha! I'm sorry that I can't let us do anything else because I know I wouldn't be able to control myself!

"And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I don't." After I finished that sentence the images of her...and me...together…they swarmed in my head making me want to reach out and take her, screw the fact that I'm a vampire and could kill her. "Maybe I should go sit on the bed," Because the impulse to lean over to her and have my way with her was starting to win. That damn blush, its all that damn blushes fault. She is too sexy when she does, plus I can hear her heart racing in my ears making me only want her more.

"If you think that's necessary…" I smiled her favorite smile and disentangled myself from her.

I silently landed on the bed and began watching her again. She really was beautiful; I wish she would realize that. Well, actually a part of me hoped she didn't so she wouldn't go run off with someone else. She shook her head a few times, and I mirrored her actions.

"Tell Renee I said hello." I said trying to stop thinking like one of those perverted boys at school who fantasized about my Bella.

"Sure thing," She seemed completely back to normal, and I still just wanted to jump her.

She was going to be the death of me.

**I hope you like it and I did Edward justice!**

**Okay, if you guys want me to continue I will, and just put some of the 'good parts' in Edwards POV. Review and tell me if you want to!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, because I know that's what your going to go do now!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**

**Please review I swear I'll love you forever!**


	2. AN

**Hello! **

**I have just posted the next installment to this EPOV series. After many requests for me to write the chapter 'compromise' in EPOV, I finally gave in! It is called A Glimpse of Edward Compromising and will have 2 lengthy chapters. Enjoy =)**

**Thank you so much for your response to this one-shot, I'm touched.**

**Much Love,**

**Jenna**


End file.
